


The Willow

by Shiakiw12



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, M/M, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiakiw12/pseuds/Shiakiw12
Summary: Habia una vez un joven noble que se adentro en el bosque siguiendo una la voz de un misterioso Joven de cabellos naranja que vivia en un sauce.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 3





	The Willow

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en la canción The Willow Maid de Erutan

Habia una vez un joven noble de cabellos dorados, cazaba juntos sus sirvientes y su hermano gemelo en el bosque lejos de sus tierras en busca de un gran venado con la mejor cornamenta para coronarse ganador de la caza; ser mejor que su hermano y cualquier otro noble en ese reino. Lleno de valentía y osadía se hundió en lo más profundo del bosque siguiendo a sus perros alejándose de los demás.

Con su arco y carcaj, siguió su camino hasta que vio el venado mas majestuoso del mundo a unos metros de el. Sin el más mínimo miedo el animal solo le miro casi como si se burlaba del joven, que solo tenso su arco apuntando una flecha al animal. Fijando su vista para que su puntería no fallara y diera justo en el blanco para tener su ansiado premio, porque era suyo; si Miya Atsumu quería algo lo tenía.

Cuando estaba a punto de soltar la flecha un sonido le dejo sin habla, incluso el animal volteo su cabeza dirigiendo sus peludas orejas de donde venia ese majestuoso sonido. Nada comparado a algo que hubiera escuchado antes en su vida, ni el cantar de las aves, ni de la mejor cantante del reino se le comparaba a la voz que llenaba sus oídos y llenaba su corazón con una sensación calida como el verano mismo.

Lleno de deseo de saber de donde venia esa voz, se bajo de su caballo atándolo a un árbol y siguió la voz que Atsumu sentía que le llamaba solo a el por su encuentro incluso si la canción no tenia letra y solo era una melodía. Era como si gritara su nombre otra vez, guiándolo entre los árboles hasta que encontró un gran Sauce rodeado de un círculo de setas rojas, donde estaba un joven chico entre sus altas ramas que le quito el aliento y seco su boca ante tal belleza.

Con cabellos naranjas como fuego vivo, con la piel rosada tapada por una fina tela de un tono marrón casi transparente como si fuera una capa sobre su piel, ojos grandes de color esmeralda tan hermosos que el noble podría confundirlos por preciosas gemas. Sus piernas recogidas y entre sus manos un pequeño gorrión que cantaba acompañando a la belleza en las ramas del árbol casi como un lecho para el. Entonces sonrió al ave que salio volando de sus manos y al ver esa sonrisa el noble solo pensó en una cosa, que le quería con tanto fervor que le dolía. Tenia que llevarlo con el y hacerlo.

Así que dio un paso sin darse cuenta que piso una rama haciendo ruido ganando la atención del joven de cabellos naranjas que le vio directamente desde su lecho en el sauce. Su sonrisa se desapareció, pero habia una expresión serena en su rostro; no parecía molesto o algo, solo un poco intrigado por la presencia del rubio.

Atsumu pasó su mano por su cabello nervioso y aclaro su garganta, parándose derecho con toda elegancia y llevo su mano derecha a su pecho haciendo una reverencia ante el chico del sauce.

—Disculpe, mi interrupción de su dulce tonada. Pero es que me he perdido en este inmenso bosque — mintió para no decir que estaba espiando al joven — Mi nombre es Miya Atsumu, de la casa noble de los Miya

Se presento cordialmente sin despegar la vista del joven que bajaba entre las ramas con una gracia que cautivaba el corazón y cuando pensó que tocaría el piso, se detuvo en la rama más cercana al piso, permaneciendo en ese lugar viendo al noble desde las alturas. Podía ver las piernas del chico balancearse de donde estaba sentado y ver sus pequeños pies que cargaban unas tiras que casi parecían raíces y con pequeñas flores adornando su belleza aun mas.

—Hinata Shouyou, joven caballero. A su servicio — menciono el chico de cabellos naranja, su voz era dulce. Atsumu se quería embriagar con ella — Si desea salir de este bosque, hay un río a unos pocos metros en esa dirección — dijo señalando con su dedo al Sur, levantando un poco de su capa mostrando mas de piernas bajo la mirada intensa del noble — Si lo sigue río abajo llegara a un pueblo en pocas horas.

—Muchas gracias, jo…

Se quedo callado al ver como el chico de voz dulce subía de nuevo entre las ramas del sauce sin importarle lo mas mínimo la presencia del contrario. Dando por terminada la conversación, para volver a su anterior lecho cerca del tronco en lo alto.

—¿No vendrá conmigo, joven? Es peligroso estar en solo en un bosque tan grande — se acerco mas pasando el circulo de las setas rojas, mirando arriba a su querido cantante.

—No se preocupe, joven caballero. Se cuidarme bien… — comento recostándose en la rama donde estaba después de subir, mirándolo desinteresadamente — Solo.

Incluso si no fue un acto seductor, Miya Atsumu sintió aquel acto como el más ferviente en su vida. En sus venas corría el fuego y quería recostarse al lado de aquella bellaza, besar sus pequeños y rosados labios hasta que estuvieran rojos, quería tocar aquella piel bajo aquella seductora capa y amasarla en sus manos hasta que tuviera sus marcas por todos lados, quería abrir aquellas piernas torneadas y hundirse en ellas hasta hacerlo suyo.

Que mejor premio para llevar a casa que esa belleza que balanceaba entre ramas y cantaba como los mismos ángeles, incluso las aves cantaban con el. Mejor para exhibir que un simple animal muerto.

—Me sentiría mal a dejar solo a tal belleza solo en el bosque. Así que ven conmigo, Hinata — Alzo su mano dando su mejor sonrisa al chico esperando que se apiadara de su alma — Te llevare a casa seguro, te cuidare como la joya hermosa que eres — No podía irse y dejar atrás a esa bellaza — Ven de tu lindo lecho de Sauce.

Los ojos del chico se abrieron en sorpresa unos segundos y luego le siguió una pequeña risa que resonó en los oídos del chico. No habia ni un sonrojo en su rostro, ni una mirada tímida; solo una mirada serena mientras negaba su cabeza lentamente. Era como si se burlara de el, así lo sentía el noble mientras veía al joven que descansaba en la rama del árbol con gran tranquilidad, sin miedo a caerse, como si fuera un hogar para el.

_—Mírame, Joven caballero_ — la voz del chico resonaba en su mente como si cantara para el — _¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mi si soy alguien que acabas de ver?_ — Su voz era tan encantadora que le hacia temblar

 _—Mírame, Cazador_ — señalo su arco y flechas, avergonzando un poco de ser descubierto, no estaba perdido, era un cazador — _No puedo dejar este lugar, incluso si quisiera_ — no podía dejar de verlo y de oír su dulce canción 

_—Escúchame ahora_ — le dijo estirando su brazo y Atsumu sintió como una hoja caída del sauce rozaba su mejilla — _Soy una simple raíz cantora más en el bosque_. **_No me pidas que te siga a donde te diriges_**

Aquello lo dejo sin voz y casi con lágrimas en sus ojos ante el evidente rechazo del chico que por fin desvió su vista de Atsumu y se concentro en una pequeña ardilla en sus manos mientras empezó a cantar de nuevo una melodía. No le intereso lo mas mínimo la presencia del noble que solo se quedo a escuchar al joven unos minutos mas, tal vez horas apreciando su belleza hasta volver por donde vino.

.

.

.

Cuando regreso a la mansión Miya casi al anochecer todos preguntaban donde habia estado, incluso su hermano se habia burlado de que no habia conseguido nada en la caza. Pero eso no le molesto en lo mas mínimo, su mente solo seguía perdida en una canción y una voz.

—Era como un hada, posiblemente incluso mas hermoso que uno — comento a su hermano esa noche mientras daba vueltas a un lado a otro — Sus ojos eran las joyas mas puras que he visto y sus labios un par pétalos rosados tan delicados.

—Has perdido la cabeza, tal vez era una bruja — comento Osamu, su gemelo idéntico pero con cabello color grisáceo oscuro.

—Para nada, una bruja nunca seria tan precioso — respondió un poco molesto por la insinuación de su hermano contra su amado — Su voz era mejor que la de la señorita Shimizu. Era casi como una melodía de la que no puedes escapar.

—Una sirena, definitivamente. Quería comer tu corazón, Tsumu — se burlo un poco el mayor

—No, definitivamente no — negó la acusación de su hermano con rabia creciendo en su interior — Se lo di y solo lo desecho. Diciendo que no tenia que preocuparme por y no podía venir conmigo con cosas así que no recuerdo, la verdad estaba perdido en sus labios moviéndose y su dulce rostro.

La risa del mayor de los hermanos resonó por toda la mansión burlándose de la desgracia del menor, siempre tan obstinado, terco y caprichoso. Tal vez la verdadera razón de que estaba tan inquietado por el joven del bosque, era por el rechazo que sufrió. Nadie se le negaba, como un niño malcriado tomaba lo que quería y todo se lo daban; era un chico inteligente para conseguir lo que quería, era rico para comprar lo que quería y era guapo para tener a cualquier doncella en sus pies. El primero que se le negara obviamente iba a tener una gran repercusión en el corazón del rubio que no sabia que era un no.

—Tal vez tenga una enamorada — menciono el mayor para hacer entrar a en razón a su hermano.

—¿Y crees en el reino que hay una persona más bella que nosotros? Bueno aparte de el — pregunto hastiado el menor sacando mas risas del mayor, el narcisismo de su hermano era ridículo.

—Tal vez, es de esos que esperan algo mas romántico, que te nazca — insinuó queriendo ver al ridículo de su hermano haciendo algo de corazón.

—Cierto, solo tengo que enamorarlo y será mío.

.

.

.

Atsumu el primer día llevo un collar de diamantes consigo, sabiendo las personas tenían debilidad por las joyas por su belleza y precio. Así que dejo su caballo cerca del sauce siguiendo la voz de Hinata en el bosque, viendo a la belleza esta vez con el pedazo de tela alrededor de sus caderas cubriendo todas sus piernas y mas de la tela marrón casi transparente alrededor de su cuello y pasando por su pecho para cubrir lo necesario.

Otra vez perdió el aliento ante tal belleza y esos ojos de esmeraldas que le miraban con sorpresa desde su lecho. Bajo a la rama más baja setandose con una sonrisa placida en su rostro y Atsumu con los pies del chico casi en su cara.

—Joven… ¿Miyano? — la duda en la voz del chico y que no se acordara de su nombre molesto al noble — ¿Qué lo trae por aquí de nuevo?

—Miya, Miya Atsumu — le recordó con una sonrisa en su rostro, tratando de no lucir afectado por su falta de interés por al menos recordar su nombre — Me trae por aquí, la voz mas bella que he oído en mi vida. Tan dulce como la miel misma.

Espero ver un sonroso en el rostro del chico, pero solo recibió una pequeña sonrisa de siempre. Hinata no estaba impresionado o halagado por sus palabras.

—Me halagas, joven Miya — los dos sabían que era una mentira sus palabras corteses — Son palabras muy dices las que dices, como una colmena de abejas.

Dulce, pero hueco. Una buena comparación a sus palabras admitía el noble, el de cabellos naranjas no era ningún tonto y menos parecía interesado en palabras lindas.

—Solo es mi deber decir la verdad ante una voz tan encantador, podría pasar toda mi vida nada mas escuchando tu voz y moría feliz — continuo, acercandose mas y casi besando los pies del chico. Solo para alzar su mirada y ver más de cerca esa mirada esmeralda que le hacia perderse en ella.

—Oh, ¿en serio? — comento con una impresión tan falsa que Atsumu le preguntaba quien estaba siendo la colmena en esa momento.

El chico le molestaba, le hacia arder cada centímetro de la molestia. Pero ese le encantaba a un mas, le encantaba cuando las cosas eran difíciles, cuando valían la pena obtener y no eran como cualquier otra cosa que podía conseguir con un simple chasquido de dedos.

—¿No te has escuchado cantar, Hinata? Incluso creo que las aves están celosas de ti — susurro contra la piel del chico, alzándose un poco para besar aquellas hermosas pantorrillas pero antes de poder tocarlas fueron quitadas de su camino.

—Si yo les enseño a cantar. Nadie estaría celoso de su maestro — comento recogiendo sus piernas y recostando toda su longitud en la rama, colocando sus codos contra la rama y descansado su cara en sus manos.

El orgullo del chico casi rayaba la prepotencia, mas con esa sonrisa juguetona en sus labios. Atsumu sintió el frenesí correr por su cuerpo y un latigazo de placer recorrer por su cuerpo ante la actitud del chico, cada segundo caí mas por el. No era un simple chico, bueno y prístino; Hinata Shouyo era inteligente, manipulador y tan arrogante como el, jugando con el para su propia diversión. Tentándolo cada segundo y luego quitándose de su vista.

—En serio, ¿Qué hace una belleza como tu en un lugar como este? — señalo Atsumu al bosque.

—Vivo aquí, es mas tranquilo y sereno de lo que parece, es un buen lugar para vivir para alguien como yo — menciono el chico dejando caer hojas en la cara del noble como un simple juego.

—¿Para alguien como tu?... Alguien tan hermoso y talentoso merece estar en el palacio cantando para el rey como mínimo, rodeado de joyas tan hermosas como su mismo dueño — Dijo sacando una tale preciosa envuelta en un lazo de su chaqueta y alzo el pequeño regalo al chico que estiro su mano y lo tomo.

El pequeño roce de sus dedos fue como un rayo por su piel, incluso mejor de lo que imagino. El chico solo abrió el regalo y hubo una mueca de confusión al ver el collar de diamantes en su interior.

—Realmente, como era de esperarse de un cazador — Menciono dejando caer el regalo sin menor importancia y por suerte Atsumu lo atrapo — ¿Qué haría yo con un poco de pepitas brillantes en un hilo? _Mirame, Cazador. Soy una simple raíz cantora en el bosque._

La sorpresa lleno el rostro del noble ante tales palabras. El regalo no era del agrado del chico que solo subió de nuevo a sus ramas mas altas a cantar de nuevo ignorando al noble.

.

.

.

Así paso unos días y volvió al bosque, esta vez con un titulo de propiedad de una buena casa no muy lejos de ahí. Nada mejor para alguien que vivía en el bosque sin casa alguna, eso tal vez lo que quería, un hogar propio sin que nadie le mande. Es lo que todos quieren.

Otra vez Atsumu paso el circulo de setas rojas que rodeaba el sauce, escuchando la voz de Hinata mientras le enseñaba a cantar a pequeños pájaros que salieron volando cuando el noble se acerco su lugar de siempre y el joven bajo a su rama de siempre, sin tocar el piso jamás. Ese día usaba pantalones holgados largos que ocultaban sus pies, una fina capa en su torso de nuevo, siempre de la misma tela.

—Joven caballero Miya. ¿Ha vuelto para escuchar mi preciosa voz? — pregunto un tanto pretencioso el de cabello naranja, casi inflando su pecho.

—Esta vez he venido a algo diferente, Hinata — respondió alegre, le gustaba mas cuando el chico estaba interesado en el por lo menos unos segundos — He venido a preguntarte por tu inusual cabello naranja como el fuego. Es lo más precioso que he visto, parecen hilos de la tela más hermosa.

—Ahora es mi cabello, ¿la semana que viene serán mis ojos o mis labios? — se burlo un poco del caballero.

—Solo es ese inusual color de cabello me tiene intrigado, nunca habia visto algo igual — contesto estaba logrando tocar un poco de las piernas del chico con sus manos, que de inmediato las subió y recostándose de lado, casi seductoramente en la rama.

—Pues es algo de familia, mi abuela lo tenía igual, igual que mi madre y mi padre. Supongo que mi abuelo también, he escuchado de un primo que tiene el cabello verde, pero nunca le he visto. Vive lejos de aquí — comento el ojos esmeralda jugando con hojas del suace, como siempre dejándolas caer en la cara del chico.

—AH, tienes familia. Pensé que vivías solo aquí — comento, le pareció buena idea conocer a la familia del chico, si se los ganaba a ellos, al chico también.

Por fin vio una mueca de total disgusto en la cara del chico, pensó que se alejaría como siempre a la copa del árbol despareciendo de su vista. Pero su mirada se suavizo de nuevo, volviendo a ser serena su mirada.

—Vivo solo aquí, con las aves y todos los animales que quieran vivir conmigo — murmuro viendo en dirección al río — Nunca fuimos tan unidos, pero podíamos vernos los unos a los otros siempre incluso entre nuestra lejanía. Cada quien estaba por su lado, siempre nos ha funcionado así.

—Mmm… — solo hizo ese sonido para mostrar que le estaba escuchando atentamente y dejarlo continuar.

—Un cazador vino, le gustaba esta zona. Conseguía buenas presas, colocaba algunas trampas y luego se recostaba a mi lado a dormir — aquella confesión hizo hervir la sangre de Atsumu, de cómo cualquiera ya haya podido estar en el lecho de Hinata antes de el. Podía ver la cara de dolor del chico mientras contaba aquella historia — Pero como todo hombre nunca es suficiente, necesitaba una familia y un lugar donde vivir. Lo que yo le daba no era suficiente.

—¿Cómo no va ser suficiente? Si tan solo con ver tu belleza yo siento que no necesito nada mas — protesto, aquel cazador le parecía tan idiota. Como no podía parecerle suficiente aquella belleza ante el.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en los labios del chico. Una que le quito toda palabra de la boca.

—Así que para conseguir una casa tomo un hacha y fue hablar con mis padres. Al principio no entendí, pero al escuchar su estruendo lo comprendí. — Atsumu podía sentir la rabia y la amargura de esas palabras — Corto sus cuerpos lentamente, se los llevo y luego vino por mi pobre abuela con su cuerpo ya anciano. Ato su pequeño cuerpo viejo y sin peso a un caballo y se lo llevo. Se llevo todo de valor y no dejo nada más.

—Su sangre se helo ante aquella historia de ese asesinato a sangre fría.

—Pensé que vendría por mí. Nunca más regreso, incluso si lo espero aquí día y noche ya no volverá — murmuro la frase final, casi con dolor.

—Dime su nombre — pidió Atsumu colérico, sin poder creer el horripilante crimen del bosque. Sin poder creer que el chico siguiera en el mismo lugar aun sabiendo que el asesino de su familia caminaba libre y podría venir por el.

—De nada sirve, ya debe estar muerto — comento el chico dejando caer de nuevo hojas en la cara del chico.

—Hinata, no puedes seguir aquí. Este lugar no es seguro, el puede volver y no dejare que te haga daño — suplico esa tarde de nuevo sacando el papel de propiedad de la casa pasándolo al chico que ni lo tomo, casi parecía disgustado con el papel — Es el papel de propiedad de una casa en el pueblo mas cercano, podemos vivir juntos. Solo deja este lugar conmigo por fa…

Se detuvo de inmediato de hablar cuando Hinata estiro su mano y tomo su cara con sus delicados dedos, era increíblemente fuertes, pero suaves. Eran casi como el toque de las hojas que siempre tiraba el chico a su cara. Sus ojos por otro lado estaban bastante abiertos, llenos de furia.

—No te atrevas a traer esa cosa horrenda llamada papel de nuevo — la dureza de sus palabras era tenebrosa.

—Si, Hinata — solo logro decir cautivado por el toque del chico y por la cercanía que tenían.

—Mírame, _Joven caballero_ — la voz del chico resonaba en su mente como si cantara para el, solo para el— _¿Por qué insistes tanto en tenerme?_ — Su voz era tan encantadora que le hacia temblar

 _—Mírame, Miya_ — Su nombre salía aun mas dulce entre el dulce canto tenebroso del chico — _No puedo dejar este lugar, incluso si quisiera_ — no podía dejar de verlo y de oír su dulce canción 

_—Escúchame ahora_ — le dijo soltando su rostro con fuerza y Atsumu sintió como su amor crecía aun mas— _Soy una simple raíz cantora más en el bosque_. **_No me pidas que te siga a donde te diriges_**

****

Atsumu solo agarro la rama y se subió a esta impresionando al chico por primera vez de verdad. Su peso logro hacer lo que el de Hinata no hacia, mover un poco las ramas. No lo resistió, alguien ya habia yacido en el mismo lecho que el de cabellos naranja, ya habia probado esos labios, esa piel. Le habia destruido y aun así el chico aun le esperaba de nuevo, tan enigmático era el chico del sauce que le hacia caer cada segundo mas por el.

Tomo su rostro besando sus labios, tenia que hacerlo o se iba volver loco en cualquier momento. No podía morir sin probar esos labios primero; pero esos incluso, sabían mejor de lo que pensó. Le beso con fuerza, demándate y el chico se dejo hacer sin luchar en su contra, incluso cuando pego su pequeño cuerpo contra el tronco se mantuvo quieto; tomando todo sin dar nada. Eso le molesto aun mas, separándose lentamente. Planeaba tomarlo ahí de una vez, pero era muy incomodo porque la rama no era el mejor soporte del mundo.

_—Mirame ahora_ , Atsumu — canto contra sus labios y se separo para ver la cara sin un sonrojo del chico, sus labios seguían rosados como si nunca los hubiera besado — _Eres como todos los hombre, lo que buscas no te lo puedo dar._

Sus palabras eran duras, incluso su mirada que no temblaba ante el. Incluso la mano del chico que se aferraba a su chaqueta sin temor y le empujo del árbol viéndolo caer con el rostro mas impávido del mundo.

La caída no dolió tanto, por la tierra húmeda y para nada firme. Un gran charco de lodo era donde cayo, su orgullo si dolió. Viendo esos ojos esmeralda viéndolo sin sentimiento alguno.

—Si alguno de los dos pudiera ofrecer lo que el otro busca, ¿esto seria diferente sabes? — le comento mientras se paraba en la rama que no parecía afectada por su peso o movimientos para nada — Incluso no comprendes lo obvio, lo que esta a tus ojos por tu ceguera.

.

.

.

Osamu se burlaba altamente de su hermano lleno de lodo que llegaba a la mansión con la mirada de odio más grande posible. Estar furioso era poco, estaba colérico con el chico del sauce que le rechazo de la manera mas estrepitosa, como no se veía afectado lo mas mínimo por sus tratos, ni por sus besos.

—¡Te empujo del árbol después que lo besaste! — la risa que se escucho después de eso tal vez se escucho por todo el reino.

—¡Callate! — ladro Atsumu a su hermano mientras planeaba que hacer con el chico — Ni siquiera un maldito sonrojo, movimiento o algo. Solo cuando acabe de besar sus benditos labios me empujo diciendo que no me puede dar lo que quiero.

—Y tiene razón, es un chico. No puede darte herederos y seguro educación ni tiene si vive en el bosque — remarco lo obvio en esa situación.

—Para eso puedo educarlo, puedo moldearlo. ¿Hijos? Puedo tener unos con una prostituta y listo — no dejaba de moverse.

—Tú no quieres amarlo, quieres poseerlo. Así nunca lo tendrás — el mayor era la voz de la razón, pero Atsumu nunca escuchaba a hermano.

—Quiero que sea mío hasta que me canse — expreso con violencia.

—Esa es la diferencia. Cuando uno quiere una flor, una la arranca. Cuando uno ama a una flor, la riega cuidadosamente todos los días — menciono con elegancia y elocuencia el mayor — El chico no quiere ser arrancado de su lugar, no quiere ser tuyo.

—Lo será.

.

.

.

La siguiente semana Atsumu fue con su mejor chaqueta oscura y una flor amarilla en sus manos. Algo mas sencillo pero podría decir que la tomo pensando en el chico, algo que le gusta a al gente. Cosas sencillas hechas con intención.

Hinata estaba esta vez con una serpiente encima de sus hombros como si fuera una prenda más, de color verde como sus ojos y tan tenebrosa como sus enojos. Esta vez estaba totalmente desnudo, con la tela marrón descansando a un lado de el y las cuerdas tipo raíces en alrededor de sus pies.

Su boca se hizo agua al ver cada curva del cuerpo del chico, delicado y hermoso, con la piel cremosa donde un caracol subía por su espalda. Era perfecto incluso en ese día tan soleado, mientras se relajaba acostado boca a bajo contra una de las ramas mas bajas. Sin una gota de sudor en su cuerpo, incluso con el gran calor el parecía fresco como ningún otro.

Apenas escucho alguien acercarse se sentó de inmediato y se cubrió con la tela, no habia un rastro de vergüenza en su rostro, parecía que solo lo hacia por obligación a los otros. Atsumu no quería pensar que aquella belleza se pasaba todo el día desnudo en medio del bosque. Era tan bello, tan joven y sereno que le volvía loco.

—Miya — soltó sereno, pero si cortesía alguna — Pensé que esta vez habia sido claro.

El chico alzo la rosa ante el chico que le dio la misma mirada de disgusto que le dio cuando le ofreció el papel de la casa. Esta vez no sabia que habia hecho mal.

—Shouyo, Desde el primer instante que te vi, supe que te amaba. Tu atrapaste mi corazon — empezó con su declaración, dejo salir sus sentimientos — Se que eres hombre y eso me da igual, cualquiera con tu belleza hace que importe menos el genero de la persona. Así que te pido que me dejes ser tu prometido, para amarte por siempr…

—No nos casaremos Miya, ni hoy, ni pronto, ni nunca — comento el chico con la misma mirada de disgusto que no habia podido quitar de su rostro — Tu lugar es con los tuyos, yo pertenezco aquí y nunca lo dejare.

La furia por nuevo rechazo le lleno, no lo soportaba. Tenia que ser suyo como diera lugar, fue a donde estaba su caballo y donde habia dejado un hacha oculta cerca, volvió al sauce, sin importarle lo mas mínimo patear el circulo de setas rojas rompiéndolo y por fin vio la mirada atemorizada del chico al ver el hacha.

Talo el árbol, mientras el de cabellos naranja lloraba en silencio desde su rama sin bajar. Sin miedo a caer con el árbol. Siguió talando con la idea de romper la terquedad del chico y alejarlo del sauce, porque Hinata era suyo. No podía ser de alguien mas, no podía rechazarlo cuando no tuviera otro lugar donde ir.

—Mas te vale bajar del árbol antes de que caiga, Shouyo — expreso muy molesto talando — Una vez que tu árbol haya caído, me pertenecerás a mi.

El chico lentamente bajo, con sus piernas temblando como si doliera todo su cuerpo y con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Pero su cara no estaba roja, era un llanto hermoso. Atsumu quería hacerle llorar aun más.

Cuando sus pies tocaron la tierra un leve sonido escapo de su boca y Atsumu lo tomo en sus brazos alejándolo del árbol, quito la serpiente y el caracol de su cuerpo mientras lo tocaba intensamente, besando su cuello y su mejilla, loco y preso de su euforia por fin tener a su amado en sus brazos.

_—Mírame ahora, Cazador_ — la voz del chico resonaba en su mente como si cantara para el, solo para el. Pero su voz hermosa aun sonaba rota del dolor— _¿Ya tienes lo que querías?_ — Su voz era tan encantadora pero a la vez tan dolorosa.

 _—Mírame ahora, Miya_ — Su nombre salía aun mas dulce entre el dulce canto tembloroso del chico — _No puedo dejar este lugar, incluso si quisiera_ — no podía dejar de verlo y de oír su dulce canción, mientras salía del circulo de setas rojas.

— _Escúchame ahora, Atsumu_ — le canto por ultima vez y rindiéndose en los brazos del noble — _Soy un simple árbol cantor en el bosque_. **_No me pidas que te siga a donde te diriges_**

Y el sauce cayo, haciendo un chillido desgarrador mientras lo hacia.

Así Hinata Shouyou desapareció en sus brazos convirtiéndose en una flor afuera del círculo rojo de setas y dejando la tela marrón en los brazos del rubio que no salía de la impresión.

Volvió a su mansión en silencio, sin casi sin parpadear por lo que acaba de ver. Osamu estaba en la biblioteca como siempre, viendo una copa de vino mientras leía un libro con una sonrisa. La cara de consternación de su hermano le pareció extraño no comento nada al respecto.

—Sabes, los druidas son seres interesantes. Son ninfas de que habitan en los árboles, cantantes por naturaleza y le dan hogar a cientos de animales en sus ramas y ensañan a cantar a los pájaros — le dijo sin despegar la vista de su libro mientras los ojos de su hermano se llenaban mas de miedo — Son el espíritu del árbol en si, pero no todos los árboles poseen Druidas. Solo los que están rodeados de círculos mágicos y estos no pueden dejarlos o desaparecerán.

Cuando Osamu levanto su vista del libro se encontró a su hermano llorando, algo que nunca espero ver en su vida. Mientras cada segundo se llenaba de desesperación y se aferraba a la tela que tenia entre sus brazos haciendo ruidos cada vez mas patéticos.

El noble nunca pudo sacar del bosque lo que nunca fue hecho para salir.


End file.
